


Do you like to watch?

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Chinen looked at the scene in front of him, his eyes almost glowing.When he had made Yuya the suggestion he wasn’t expecting him to cave, to tell him he was fine with it.





	Do you like to watch?

 

Chinen looked at the scene in front of him, his eyes almost glowing.

When he had made Yuya the suggestion he wasn’t expecting him to cave, to tell him he was fine with it.

Of course he had blushed, had told Yuri he was out of his mind and that he was never going to do something like that.

But, when he set his mind to it, Yuri knew how to be persistent.

And now he was sitting on a chair in their bedroom, his hand inching closer and closer to his own cock, constrained by his pants and boxers, his eyes fixated on what was going on on the bed.

Kota and Yuya hadn't been comfortable right away; but, apparently, the idea of the situation they were in had melted the awkwardness sooner than they would’ve thought.

_“Yuuyan... I want to watch another man fuck you.”_

Yuri smiled.

They had argued forever before reaching that decision. And now, despite having bitched so much about it, Yuya seemed to be quite taken with it.

Takaki was lying on the bed, his head raised and his eyes on Yabu who, kneeling between his legs, had started taking the younger’s clothes off.

Chinen heard his boyfriend moan when Kota pulled his underwear down, brushing his fingertips on his cock, and it was then that he decided to forsake any kind of decency.

He let his hand slip under his boxers and wrapped it around his already half-hard cock, sure that the other two were too busy to mind him anyway.

Kota’s hands were under the younger’s legs and he was leaning toward his cock; he let it slip past his lips as he sultrily licked the tip, while Yuya pushed his hips toward him, moaning his name, grabbing his hair and forcing him to take him all the way down.

Chinen was bewitched.

He didn’t know what kind of unhealthy thought had led him to ask for something like this. Or, better, he hadn't until this very moment.

There was something deeply erotic in the whole thing.

Something deeply erotic in watching Yuya moan under the hands and the mouth of someone else, having an external vision on something he usually participated in, seeing his boyfriend playing a part he wasn’t used to.

Not that Yuya had never let him top, but what he was seeing was a whole other thing.

This wasn’t Takaki’s kind concession; even when Yuri topped, the elder was still in charge.

Now, it was different.

The look of pure ecstasy on his face, the loud groans, the urge in his movements. He wasn’t in control anymore, he was being controlled.

And Chinen was incredibly attracted by that side of his boyfriend.

He kept touching himself, slowly, trying not to come too soon; the two men on the bed didn’t seem to have the same problem, though, since a few moments later Yuya let out a chocked moan, holding tight on Kota’s hair and spilling inside his mouth.

The elder pulled away, brushing the back of his hand over his mouth, and then he climbed on top of Yuya, kissing him harshly, while at the same time he tried to get rid of his own clothes.

He grabbed Yuya’s hips and signalled for him to turn around, the younger complying willingly; he knelt on the mattress and bent down, supporting himself against the headrest. Yabu’s hand was still caressing his hips, the other one moving quickly to Yuya’s lips, forcing them open for the younger to start licking his lips, lewd.

Yuri was forced once again to slow down the movements of his hand on his cock, sure that it would’ve been over way before he actually wanted to.

His eyes were glued to Yuya’s body, to Yabu’s hand clawing his hip, scratching, while the skin reddened and the younger moaned softly, the sound muffled by Kota’s fingers in his mouth.

A few moments later Kota brought that hand to his entrance and started preparing him in a rush, the desire to have him too much to allow him to take it slower.

Yuri bit his lower lip and tightened his hand at the base of his cock; he stayed like that for what felt like forever, and started stroking himself again only when Kota finally pushed inside of Yuya, making the younger scream. He bottomed out too fast and kept him right there against himself, waiting a short while longer before actually starting to thrust inside of him.

Yuri was fascinated.

By Yuya’s expression, both pained and blissful, by Yabu’s hands on his back, his fingernails leaving small but defined marks that, Yuri knew that, were going to stay on Yuya’s skin.

Those were the same marks Yuya left on him. The same little wounds which always lingered there, which turned him on whenever he looked at them.

And now he felt aroused by the same wounds on the elder’s body, and by his muffled moans, the way he held on to the headrest to avoid giving out under the almost violent thrusts of Kota’s cock inside of him.

Yuri saw him start to stroke himself, fast, trying almost desperately to bring himself on the edge again, and Yuri did the exact same thing.

When Yabu grabbed his hair, pulling him toward himself as he kept moving inside of him, they both lost control over their own bodies.

At almost the same time, Yuya and Yuri let out a moan and came, spilling over their own hands.

Chinen then collapsed against the chair and kept watching with the same fascination the show in front of his eyes, while Yuya tried to keep himself up, using Kota’s hold on his hips.

When the eldest of them came as well he muffled a scream biting down on Yuya’s shoulder, and then they fell forward, exhausted.

Yuri slowly walked toward the bed, kneeling down and brushing a finger down his boyfriend’s face; Yuya smiled, tired.

The younger then raised his eyes on Yabu, who sighed heavily.

“Ten minutes to rest or shower?” he asked, frowning, and Chinen shook his head with a smile.

“I let you have enough already, didn’t I, Yabucchi?” he said, devilishly.

The elder stood up, snorting, and started getting dressed.

“I feel used.” he muttered, walking toward the door. “Well, Yuuyan... it’s been a pleasure.” he smirked toward the other man, still lying on the mattress; Takaki only raised his thumb toward him, then Chinen looked eloquently at Kota, who gracefully disappeared.

“So?” Takaki asked to his boyfriend a few minutes later, when Yuri had laid down next to him. “Had fun?”

The younger shrugged, distractedly tracing the marks of Kota’s fingernails on Yuya’s back.

“Enough.” he murmured. “But I don’t think I’ll let you do that again anytime sooner.” he added then, snuggling up against him and inhaling his scent, wincing when he smelled Yabu on him.

“Won’t you? Why?” Yuya asked, teasing.

Chinen bit his tongue, leaning forward and pressing a brief kiss to his lips.

“Because you’re mine.”

Yuya seemed to be about to reply, but in the end he changed his mind and kept quiet.

He held the younger against himself, tight, and closed his eyes.

Yuri sighed, letting go in that hold and trying to bring his own scent back on his boyfriend’s skin.

He had enjoyed seeing Kota take him.

He had liked to see him almost defenceless in front of the pleasure he felt, he had liked to see him come from a distance.

But that was it. He was still the only one allowed to make him feel like that.

And he was sure Yuya wasn’t going to complain about it.


End file.
